This application relates generally to adjustable chairs, and more particularly to height adjustment mechanisms used with adjustable chairs.
Office chairs typically include a chair back, a chair seat, and a base that supports the chair. The chair back is coupled to the chair seat, and the chair seat is coupled to the chair base. More specifically, a column extends between the base and the chair seat to support the chair seat. At least some known chair bases include casters or glides that enable the chair base to be in freely-rollable or freely-glidable contact with a floor.
Sitting in a chair at an improper height for prolonged periods of time may increase the discomfort and fatigue to the occupant. To facilitate improving a comfort level of seated occupants, at least some chairs include chair backs including adjustment mechanisms that permit the chair back to be variably positioned with respect to the chair seat, and permit the chair seat to be variably positioned with respect to the chair base. More specifically, at least some known chairs include an adjustable column that permits a user to vary a height of the chair seat relative to the chair base.
At least some known adjustable columns are coupled to the chair seat with threaded connections. The threaded connections permit the chair seat to rotate to adjust the relative height of the seat. As a result, when an occupant rotates the chair seat relative to the chair base, the height of the seat relative to the floor is changed.
To permit rotation of the chair seat without adjustments being made to the relative height of the chair, at least some other known adjustable columns are rotatably coupled to the chair base with swivel fixtures that permit the chair seat to rotate without changing the height of the chair relative to the floor. Such columns also include pneumatic cylinders which permit the relative height of the chair to be manually changed. However, often the adjustments can not be made while the occupant is seated, and as a result, an adjustment process can be time-consuming and tedious as the occupant must often make numerous trial adjustments finding a chair seat position that is at a height relative to the floor that is comfortable to the occupant.
In an exemplary embodiment, a power kit assembly for an adjustable chair provides power to a height adjustment mechanism to enable a chair to be adjusted electrically in a cost effective and reliable manner. The chair includes a limit switch that limits an amount of movement of the height adjustment mechanism. The power kit assembly includes a battery pack electrically coupled to an electric motor and to the limit switch. The electric motor is coupled to the height adjustment mechanism. The battery pack includes a plurality of battery cells and a housing. The battery cells are axially-aligned within the battery pack housing and extend between first and second ends of the housing. The battery cells are also rechargeable.
During use, a seated occupant may electrically raise or lower the chair seat relative to a chair base. When the electric motor is activated, the battery pack supplies power to the motor. Because the battery pack is removably coupled to the chair, when the power supply to the batteries decreases after use, the battery pack may be easily removed such that the battery cells may be recharged. As a result, the battery pack supplies power to the electric motor in a cost-effective and reliable manner.